Certain products and by-products of naturally-occurring metabolic processes in cells have utility in a wide array of industries, including the food, feed, cosmetics, and pharmaceutical industries. These molecules, collectively termed ‘fine chemicals’, include organic acids, both proteinogenic and non-proteinogenic amino acids, nucleotides and nucleosides, lipids and fatty acids, diols, carbohydrates, aromatic compounds, vitamins and cofactors, and enzymes. Their production is most conveniently performed through the large-scale culture of bacteria developed to produce and secrete large quantities of one or more desired molecules. One particularly useful organism for this purpose is Corynebacterium glutamicum, a gram positive, nonpathogenic bacterium. Through strain selection, a number of mutant strains have been developed which produce an array of desirable compounds. However, selection of strains improved for the production of a particular molecule is a time-consuming and difficult process.